


Something I Wanna Try

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Can this be a new tag?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “Want to slip away?” There’s far too much knowledge in his voice, in the way his eyes narrow. “I know a great storage room. Sturdy crates. Secluded. Just like our first date.”“You spoil me.” Scott manages, the words coming out far more even than he thought they might.





	Something I Wanna Try

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by a nonny who came into my tumblr askbox and slyly suggested Scott eating Reyes out. And the idea...was very well received. I hope you guys enjoy!

It doesn’t take very long to find Reyes--tucked back in a shadowed corner, fingers busy on his omnitool, no doubt working even when they’re all supposed to be taking a short break. Scott feels jittery, like he needs to scratch an itch that is somehow  _ under  _ his skin, and he fidgets once he stops in front of the man. Reyes offers up a smile, still typing away, eyes sweeping up and down Scott’s nervous form.

“Want to slip away?” There’s far too much knowledge in his voice, in the way his eyes narrow. “I know a great storage room. Sturdy crates. Secluded. Just like our first date.”

“You spoil me.” Scott manages, the words coming out far more even than he thought they might.

Reyes stops then, omnitool going quiet and still at his wrist, and he seems to be sizing Scott up for one long moment. He gets the distinct impression he comes off wanting--even after a long shower and a chat with SAM and Sara. Scott doesn’t feel sturdy yet, almost disconnected, though SAM and Lexi had both assured him it was normal.

Having SAM gone for that long, pressing on despite that, was like coming out of a coma. His body feels too big and too small and he’s  _ desperate  _ for a foothold, for a moment of nothing but him and Reyes.

Something  _ real _ , something human.

“Come with me.” Reyes doesn’t give him much of an option, grasping his wrist and tugging him down the hall.

Scott follows, footsteps too heavy, too loud in the quiet that descends as they stray further from the party on the main deck. The silence only thickens as Reyes doesn’t fill it, slipping inside a room almost blocked by crates, the door sliding shut behind them. 

“What do you need?” He asks quietly, then, backing Scott into a crate just inside the door.

“I don’t--” Scott can’t even form the words, grasping instead at the front of Reyes’ armor, fingers shaky but grasping tight.

“I can give you anything you want,” Reyes noses at his hairline for a split second, dropping a kiss there. “But you have to tell me what it is. I am many things, cariño, but mind-reading is still one ability I’ve yet to master.”

There’s a million thoughts spiraling through Scott’s brain and he can’t give voice to any of them. None of them sound just right, sound like what he needs at the moment. Some of them are impossible anyhow, since the combo of mental and physical exhaustion means his cock is stubbornly soft between his thighs. But he needs to touch Reyes, needs to reconnect himself back to humanity after too many touches to technology.

Reyes, for his part, doesn’t seem to be having the same physical issues. Scott can feel the hard line of his cock pressed into his hip, rocking into it and dragging a desperate groan from Reyes’ throat.

“I wanna make you come,” he spits out finally, startling Reyes into drawing back from him.

“An honorable request,” Reyes jokes, though his eyes stay guarded. “And yourself?”

Scott shakes his head, cheeks flushing, hoping Reyes gets the hint without him having to say it. It’s embarrassing enough that he’s at his age and having trouble getting it up, a thought that lingers despite Lexi warning him it would take a while for his body to recover from the strain.

“I see,” Reyes says simply, before pulling him into a kiss.

It heats quickly, Scott’s body straining towards the link, hands trailing all over Reyes’ body at once. He swallows down a groan, spreading his thighs wider to let Reyes grind against him, spearing his fingers through Reyes’ hair and holding tight. The action seems to ignite a different sort of flame, Reyes biting at his lower lip before licking inside with a mewl. Scott fists the strands he holds, pulling them apart, watching as Reyes pants for breath once they part.

“Let me eat you out,” he pleads, Reyes’ eyes widening as he inhales sharply.

Scott doesn’t blame him. He was barely aware of what he was going to say when he opened his mouth. But now that the idea is there, he  _ wants _ . He’s been on the receiving end of the attention so far, in the relationship as a whole, but he needs something different now. Needs to have Reyes fall apart under his hands so he feels like he’s touching something real.

“Should we...perhaps find a different place for it?” Reyes suggests, Scott shaking his head almost before the question is out.

“No, here. Now. I need you, Reyes.”

“Far be it from me to disappoint.” Reyes mutters, before his eyes dart around almost frantically.

Scott doesn’t allow him time to think, doesn’t allow for any time to make a stronger push for privacy, stepping forward to switch their positions with a quick motion. Reyes’ cheeks flush as his back hits the crate, Scott leaning in for another kiss before letting go of his hair to grip thin hips. It takes a twist to get Reyes where he wants him, back pressed to Scott’s chest, and a palm between his shoulder blades to get him bent over.

He goes...almost too easily. And the moan that isn’t quickly enough muffled tells Scott he’s not the only one eager.

“You have such a perfect ass,” Scott murmurs, dragging his hands over the curve of it as he speaks, pressing in close behind. “Been thinking about this for a while.”

“O-Oh?” Reyes says from above, an adorable sort of squeak emerging when Scott drops to his knees behind him. “Not a spur of the moment decision then?”

“You kidding me?” Scott drags his nails down the back of Reyes’ thighs, feeling the muscles jump and quiver under his touch. “I’ve been wanting to get my tongue inside you since we met, Reyes.”

“Good to know.” Reyes quips and Scott frowns upwards, before nuzzling into the curve of one cheek.

“Shut up and get your pants down.”

“So pushy.”

But he does. Reyes’ hands fumble at his waist for a moment before the material stretched tight to his ass sags and Scott can hook his fingers in the waistband. He doesn’t pull it down far, aware that they really  _ aren’t  _ that far from a group of people no doubt looking for their own bits of privacy, leaving the pants and underwear bunched around Reyes’ knees.

He doesn’t need much room anyhow.

Reyes jumps, a little sound that’s suspiciously similar to a yelp echoing in the silence of the room when Scott palms a cheek in each hand. He leans in with a grin, feeling more grounded already, and nips at the smooth skin next to his thumb, soothing it with his tongue immediately after.

“We don’t--ah--have the time for a tease, cariño.” Reyes says breathlessly from above and Scott grins.

“I’m sorry, did you want something?” It feels like the ground is stabilizing beneath him, like Reyes alone dragged him back to solid ground.

It feels like home.

 

.O.

 

“You are a terrible person.” All in all, it’s not the nicest thing to call the person who just saved the galaxy, Reyes acknowledges this.

But Scott is being a  _ wicked  _ tease and his cock is bobbing between his thighs and he’s having a difficult time caring at the moment.

“That’s mean, cariño.” The word is clumsy on Scott’s tongue, emphasis all wrong, but it makes Reyes shudder anyhow.

Because that’s  _ his  _ word. A word Scott learned from him, proof positive as it tumbles off an untrained tongue that he’s left a mark on the galaxy’s most important man.

A man who is currently making him feel more twitchy and adrenaline filled than fighting an army of kett ever did.

“Allow me to ask more politely then,” he says, shifting his weight to reach a hand back, laying it over Scott’s and pulling.

He can tell the very moment it exposes his hole because there’s an almost violent gasp from Scott and then a wet heat presses against the center of him. Reyes shivers, pushing back into the sensation, hand moving back around to brace himself. He feels like he may fall, like he’s only held in place by Scott’s hands and a crate.

But it’s so far from the first thoughts in his mind that it’s barely noticeable.

Because Scott is...not practiced--no, the clumsy wet strokes of his tongue are too frantic, too random to be on purpose--but he’s  _ eager _ . Reyes feels slick and wet within seconds, spit coating his hole, accompanying the eager thrust of a tongue. Scott seems determined to open him up, to fit his tongue inside by any means necessary, and Reyes’ vision darkens at the edges.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Scott slurs into his skin, another broad stroke of his tongue interrupting the sentence that Reyes can barely hear over the pounding heartbeat in his ears. “Got the best ass in the galaxy. Fuck, I could do this for  _ days _ .”

“I w-won’t last that long, I’m a-afraid.” Reyes manages, before folding his arms up around his ears, cupping the back of his head to try and regain some sort of balance.

He feels like he’s going to shake out of his skin, pressed closer to the edge with every filthy slurp and grunt Scott makes behind him. It’s almost as if Scott’s getting off on it, edging towards orgasm just by burying his face in Reyes’ ass. He eats like he’s  _ starving _ , like Reyes is the best meal he’s had in ages, and it makes his cock jerk, demanding attention.

“Want you to come.” Scott says, spreading his ass rudely, licking a line from behind his balls to his lower back, pressing a kiss there. “I wanna feel you clench around my tongue. How do I make you come, Reyes?”

“Keep doing that.” Reyes groans, dropping a hand to wrap it around his cock, squeezing almost cruelly to try and control himself. “Keep--ah--keep fucking me like that.”

Scott’s obedient, if nothing else, flattening his tongue to his hole before pushing  _ in _ . It’s rude and intrusive and Reyes fucking loves it, hand stripping over his cock in erratic jerks. He feels too open, too slick, like Scott could stand and fuck into him without any further prep. The thought makes him groan, biting into the knuckles of his free hand to quiet himself, legs quivering.

It’s Scott’s groan that undoes him, makes him shudder and shake his way through an orgasm. Scott’s groan and the wet thrusts of his tongue, mimicking what Reyes wants him to do with his cock. He doesn’t let up, almost frantically fucking his tongue in and out as Reyes spills over his hand and onto the ground below.

He has to reach back finally, face pressed into the cool surface of the crate as he taps at Scott’s head with a shaking hand. There’s one last lick, almost like Scott is savoring it, before he moves away and lets Reyes collapse. He slides down, braced against the crate, and chuckles weakly when Scott scoots up close behind to hug him.

“Not what I had in mind...but amazing nonetheless.” He pants, hearing Scott chuckle before the press of lips against his nape makes him shiver.

“I aim to please. We have to do that again. Maybe next time you can sit on my face? Just fucking...I dunno…” Scott seems like he wants to say too much, making little frustrated noises as his hand strokes slow over Reyes’ stomach. “Just fucking  _ use  _ me.”

“Cariño,” Reyes groans, dropping his head back on Scott’s shoulder and stubbornly  _ not  _ imagining what Scott’s suggesting. “You will be the death of me.”

“Lots of little deaths, I promise.” Scott swears, dropping another kiss on his temple, fleeting and perfect and not nearly enough.

“That was lame, even by my standards.”

“Eh, you’ll get over it. Now I know your weakness.”

“You have  _ always  _ been my weakness.”

“Now who’s got lame lines?” There’s a pause and Scott nuzzles in close, burying his face in Reyes’ shoulder, clutching him just a bit closer. “You're my weakness too. All I could think about, back then, was you. Getting back to you. Coming  _ home  _ to you.”

“I will always be here for you.” Reyes swears, fingers gentle when the weave through Scott’s hair. “As long as I draw breath.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Scott. Now, let’s get cleaned up and see if we can’t find a better spot than a storage room.”

“I thought you liked storage rooms?”

“Occasionally. But for some instances, well...you’ve a rather large room on the Tempest, don’t you?”

Scott’s laugh is low, buried in the fabric of his armor, but it shakes through Reyes nonetheless. Pleasant and warmth and  _ content _ .

“It’s pretty nice. Want a tour?”

“Only if it also has a shower.”

“Aww,” Scott teases, “don’t worry, honey. I’ll clean you up real nice.”

“You’re a  _ terrible  _ person, Scott Ryder.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas you wanna throw my way, I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr and I could always use more plot bunnies!


End file.
